


oh, it is love

by allmenarepigx



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Imprinting, Like a puppy, Must be protected at all costs, Reader Insert, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, What A Good Boy, god please help this boy, hes my favorite, imprints, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmenarepigx/pseuds/allmenarepigx
Summary: In which Seth Clearwater, 22, meets his imprint.[reader insert series]





	1. Chapter 1

[first sight]

 

He knew he would love you, would protect you, would adore you from the first sight, from the first meeting of your eyes upon his.

 

He barely remembers anything around him except for you, and your smiling face. You were laughing at something a friend had said, and he was sure that there wasn’t anyone as beautiful as you in the entire world. His heart started  _ thump thump thumping  _ in his chest, going overtime. He could feel his vision going blurry in the corners of his eyes, and yet hypersensitive to the sight of you. His skin felt like it was on fire, and he was reminded of the days he laid on his bed in agony as he turned into a werewolf. Except this time, it was a different kind of burning. 

 

Almost like a flush from someone saying something embarrassingly sweet. Or a flush from someone saying something sinful. And that’s how he felt, the whole time the two of you were looking at each other. It was so weird how the half-a-second meeting of the eyes could make Seth feel like a sinner and you were the angel sent to clear the dirtiness away. It was if the very sight of you was cleansy and addicting, like he was becoming the best form of himself, the peak form of happiness. 

 

It was also weird -- the myriad of emotions and sensations he felt. He had peaked into his packmates’ minds before, those who had met their Imprint, and he had seen what they went through. What they didn’t show was something that felt  _ animalistic  _ in nature. Maybe it was because he was so mellow-tempered that the “wolf-gods” or something decided to bless Seth with a metaphorical and almost literal raging hard-on. Maybe it was because he was older, much older than his friends than when they had met their imprints, making it so that his desires were different from the typical pathways imprints took. Because he didn’t feel the desire to simply  _ be your friend.  _

 

Oh, no. For the first time in his life Seth truly knew what it felt like to ache with desire. The werewolf inside of him was screaming to be unleashed,  _ howling at Seth to go over there and grab you and pin you down and devour you and mate mate mate mate until everyone leaves and growl at anyone who even looks at you. He wanted to make you cum harder than you ever had before, make you scream his name, making his wolf howl in approval --  _

 

Seth snapped out of it when he saw you lurching your chair back, standing up from your seat in the coffee shop to head over to -- _ him?  _ His heart picked up even more in speed, and for a split second he feared he would go into cardiac arrest. 

 

He watched as you placed your hand on the chair in front of him, smiling invitingly before sitting down. “Hi,” you say cheerfully. God, your voice was like a song. He could imagine listening to you babble about something you love while he runs his fingers through your hair, holding you close. His skin flushes. He’s positive he looks like a tomato. 

 

“H-Hi!” he says, way too loudly.  _ Nice one, Seth Clearwater.  _

 

__ You giggle and Seth is sure he’s seen heaven. “Sorry to bother you. I just noticed you looking at me and I wanted to tell you that you have a really good taste in books.” You gesture to his copy of  _ Milk and Honey  _ by Rupi Kaur. He’s almost trembling as your small fingers reach forward to tap on the front of the book pointedly. 

 

“Thank you,” he blurts out, yet again too loudly. He realizes he’s been staring at you, all big-eyed and starry-eyed, and lowers his gaze momentarily before he sees you give him another charming smile. 

 

“No problem. I’m [First Name] [Last Name], what about you?” 

 

And when he sees how small and  _ tiny  _ you are compared to him, holding out your hand, he reaches out and touches it. He knows his skin is calloused, weathered down from years of training within Sam’s pack and years of work in Jacob’s. Your hand was the exact opposite, soft and had bony joints.Your chipped red glitter nail polish only added to how precious he already found you. He could feel his heart leaping in his throat. 

 

__ _ Tiny woman, she’s tiny,  _ alerts his wolf.  _ Must protect. From everyone. Protect protect protect protect --  _

 

“I’m Seth Clearwater. The pleasure’s all mine,” and this time he manages to give you a Seth-worthy grin in return, and he swears he sees your cheeks flush as you take in his face, too. 

 

Yep. He’s definitely a goner. And from the first sight alone.


	2. chapter 2

[spending christmas together] 

 

You were at peak happiness, you were sure of it. 

 

You laid curled up with Seth on the couch of Emily and Sam’s house, Michael Buble’s Christmas album playing softly in the background in the kitchen. Laughter and voices fill the room, mixed with the T.V. playing  _ Home Alone _ , which you and Seth were watching in the company of Quil and Claire. 

 

The scent of freshly baked cookies hung in the air, mouthwatering and comforting. To fight the bitter cold and pouring rain, the entire pack and some of their family members were huddled inside the adorable, cozy home. You were sleepy, the warmth of Seth’s body and the blanket and fireplace finally getting to you. 

 

However, you had one goal, which you had patiently been waiting for the entire movie sequence to happen. You turn towards Seth, your legs straddle his hips, and grin at him. In perfect timing, you whisper, “Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal.” 

 

He howls with laughter, and you giggle along with him before leaning forward to press a kiss to the bottom of his chin, before snuggling into his chest, burying your head. You felt him pull the blanket tighter around you, pressing a soft yet prominent kiss against your head.

 

This was the happiest Christmas you had had in a long time. 

 

And, well, if you fell asleep in Seth’s arms, who could blame you, really?


	3. chapter 3

[courting]

 

As you were getting ready for class at the community college you attended on the reservation, you heard a bell ring.  _ Who the hell was it?  _ You unlock the door, your car keys in hand. 

 

To your surprise, you see Seth Clearwater. You arch your eyebrows, and step outside, locking the door behind you before giving him a smile. 

 

“Hey, Seth! What’s up!” you say cheerfully, and oddly enough he looks completely serious. Gone was his million-watt smile, instead a grim expression on his face. The only giveaway on his face was his tinted red cheeks. You look around and see Jacob, standing at the edge of your driveway at your mailbox. He gives you a short wave which you return confusedly. 

 

“Can I help you two with something? Is something wrong?” 

 

“No,” Seth says quickly. “Jake’s here for m-moral support.” 

 

You furrow your eyebrows, about to ask why when Seth gets down on one knee like he was about to propose. Your mouth drops open in shock and you look back and forth between Jake and Seth, wondering what the hell was going on. You could vaguely hear Jacob Black say, “Fuck, man, it’s not that serious,” in the background as you turn all of your attention to Seth. 

 

His face was turned so he was looking at the ground, and you gently put your hand on his shoulder. “Seth, what’s going on?” 

 

Seth’s head snaps up, and he chokes out, almost shouting, “[First Name] [Last Name], please give me the honor of courting you.” 

 

_ Wait, what?! _

 

You could hear Jacob clearly smack his hand against his forehead, practically shouting, “Yeah, Seth, fucking nice one, dude!” 

 

“Um, what?” you stutter out, your cheeks turning red.  _ Isn’t that what they did like back in the 1800s? What the hell is this? A prince and princess moment?  _

 

Strangely enough, a part of you found it positively  _ adorable  _ that he was asking to  _ court you  _ of all things. Who the hell else would mess up so badly that they accidentally ask someone to be courted? Only Seth Clearwater, ladies and gentlemen. 

 

You swallow,  _ Cute cute cute cute! Too cute!  _ and blurt out, “It’d be  _ my  _ honor, silly!” 

 

It takes a minute to sink it, but when it does, the smile that you love oh-so-much lights across his face. 

 

“I won’t let you down!” he promises. 

 

“I know you won’t!” 

 

“Idiots,” mumbled Jacob Black, running his hand through his hair. “My packmate and his imprint are complete idiots.” 


	4. go to town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one Seth Clearwater is extremely talented with his tongue.

You were currently screaming. 

 

Why? Because you were in the most amount of pleasure you had ever been in. 

 

Your legs were thrown over Seth Clearwater’s shoulders while he went to town on you. 

 

You looked down, your hand covering your mouth in an attempt to stifle your moans. What you saw certainly didn’t help. His broad,  _ broad  _ shoulders, the top of his muscular back, muscles rippling with the movement of his shoulders. Your toes curled in response to the swipe of his tongue dragging slowly up your slit, pausing to suck your clit into his mouth. 

 

You let out a barely audible moan, your hands curling into the bed sheets.  _ God.  _ Seth was a god. That was the only explanation for why every touch of his tongue set you on fire, on the brink of orgasm. 

 

He looks up at you through dark eyelashes and your whole face flushes. His large hands, curling around your thighs, jerk them open at an angle you didn’t know you were capable of reaching while he buried his face closer to your core. He moans, the vibration humming on your clit. You let out a small shriek, and you feel his lips curl into a smile against your pussy. 

 

You thought you were gonna die from how many orgasms you’ve had so far. But with Seth Clearwater, you were sure it wasn’t a bad way to go out.

 


End file.
